


Vampire

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knew it shouldn't be so alluring; but yet, he couldn't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire

He couldn’t help but watch. He knew he should be running away, but the sight before him was both horrific and enchanting at the same time.

Underneath the crescent moon, Draco huddled behind a tree in the Forbidden Forest, his silver eyes honed in on the blood dribbling from the creature’s chin. Clutched within its hand was a small rabbit, the last twitches slowly dying at did its heart. Meanwhile, Draco’s was beginning to pick up in pace. He knew that at any moment, the beast could turn and find him, and he would be in the same position as the rabbit, but something kept him rooted in the spot.

                Soon, the rabbit fell to the snowy ground; dead. The beast lifted its arm and wiped its chin clean. “You may come out.”

                Draco’s breath stopped. Hesitantly, he eased around the tree and began trekking towards it.

                “So, now you know.”

                Draco didn’t open his mouth.

                “What? Not going to mock me?”

                Cold emerald green eyes bored into his. Sharp canines flashes threatening in the moonlight, and Draco couldn’t help but notice that they were still stained with blood. A soft crunch. It was moving forward. Draco backtracked.

                A soft chuckle. “Afraid?”

                Draco narrowed his eyes, “Far from it Potter,” he spat, walking forward.

                This time, it was Potter who moved back. Once against the tree, Draco placed his hands on either side of Potter’s face. Leaning forward, Draco let his lips hover above the vampire’s, “If anything, I’m turned on.”


End file.
